


The day of today

by ZHAO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, peaceful time! AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHAO/pseuds/ZHAO
Summary: Peaceful time! AUThis fic exist just to fill my fluff craving inside.A (special) day in the life of the Malfoys.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. （一）习惯

（一）习惯

1

一九八三

八月二十五号的第一抹阳光洒入了卧室。

透过半透明的窗帘，光线变得柔和、温暖。

卢修斯翻了个身，将淡金色的脑袋埋入了身边人的肩窝。后者有些嫌弃的扭了扭身子，却并没有推开。

卢修斯闭着眼睛，回想着昨夜的梦境。现在它还显得触手可及，但他知道在几分钟内，他便不再会记得大部分的内容了。

“Sev——”于是他开口叫道，“我昨晚做了一个梦。”

没有回应。

但卢修斯认为他对身边人的生活习惯掌握得足够好，于是继续说了下去。

他的声音有些沙哑，比一天里要低沉了许多，说话久了，他觉得喉咙隐隐作痛。

“我梦到——在我们上学的时候，我带你去霍格莫德。”

“我知道，我们根本没在上学的时候一起去过霍格莫德，而且我也不知道为什么你二年级就可以在教授眼底下走出霍格沃茨。”

“呃……然后我们还在尖叫棚屋前打雪仗。噗——这太愚蠢了。”他闷闷的笑了起来。

“这听起来像是一个你会做的梦。”卢修斯身边的人懒懒的评价道。

他甚至都不睁开双眼，但伸出一只手揉了揉卢修斯的长发。

“早上好。”他拉长了声音补充道。

“唔——早上好。”卢修斯为了和他的距离再近一些，把手臂也环绕住了他的身体。现在卢修斯半个身子都靠在他的身上。

“难道您今天没有工作吗？”西弗勒斯·斯内普教授——正悠闲地度过他在霍格沃茨的第二个暑假，不忘他作为教师的职责，十分体贴的提醒道。

“有啊。”卢修斯在西弗勒斯耳边闷闷的念出这个词，闭着眼睛，从他的肩膀一直到眉眼，贪婪的呼吸着所爱的人。在西弗勒斯的眉梢落下一个轻巧吻后，坐起了身。

他坐在床边伸了个懒腰，大口的吸入了伦敦乡间早晨清新的空气。面前的衣橱里整齐的悬挂着他昨晚所选出的一套西服，深蓝色条纹衣裤，一条深橘黄色的领带——曾被他的西弗称做“非常凸显你孔雀一样的人格”，并被他当作一句赞赏——外加一双浅棕色的牛津头皮鞋。

“我想问——卢修斯”西弗勒斯靠在床头，观赏着金发的男子一件一件穿上他的战袍，“是所有魔法部的成员都像你这样高傲，自以为是，还是只有你这样？”

卢修斯听到这句话时正在系腰带，他无奈但甜美的笑了笑：“O SEV.”

随后他格外戏剧性的走向了西弗勒斯，一边试图不用眼睛看来找到适合他的扣眼，一边弯下腰去。

西弗勒斯几乎是条件反射般的抬起了头，两个人的嘴唇碰在一起。他伸手去触摸卢修斯，但只抓住了对方还没来得及系好的领带，而后者则彻底放弃了手上的活儿，用双手捧住了爱人的脸颊。

他们的舌头交织在一起，毫不留情的掠夺着对方的空气。最后不知是由于重力的原因——或者因为他大多数情况下都不愿承认的，年龄原因——卢修斯占了上风。

他像这史上最温柔的侵略者，不动一兵一卒，便将本世纪最伟大的魔药大师攻占。

他温柔细腻地舔舐着教授的嘴唇，一丝一毫也不放过，在上面满满的写下了他们的印记。随后他渐渐深入，小心翼翼地开始撕咬着西弗勒斯。

这使后者恍惚的想起，好友莉莉的一只小猫，满脸都写着“我超凶的！”然后奶声奶气的冲陌生人大叫。

于是他安抚性的揉了揉卢修斯的金发，并回以一个深深的亲吻。

“我今天还有会议，你知道。”半晌，他们分开坐在床边，西弗勒斯用了无杖魔法，他的袍子从衣橱里飞了出来。

“我知道。”

“当然了，马尔福。”西弗勒斯飞快的系上了白衬衣的扣子，并含糊地回应着。

2

一九七三

卢修斯进来时，西弗勒斯正坐在窗台上，扭头看着霍格莫德的雪景。夕阳给他的身影涂上一层金色的光圈。卢修斯看不清他五官，看不清他的穿着，他像一只雕塑一样，安静地，一声不吭。

西弗勒斯听到声音，转过头来，半长的头发微微遮住了眼睛，他便随意的甩了甩头，冲着卢修斯绽开一个微笑。

“Hi.”

卢修斯没等他跳下窗台，率先冲上去抱住了他。

“Sev……”他把自己紧紧的贴合在学弟的身躯上，反复的念着他的名字，“我好想你……”

他的双手环绕着小学弟的脖颈，手指胡乱的在他的发丝间穿梭。它们沿着西弗勒斯的脊柱慢慢向下，碰触着他的每一寸肌肤。嘴唇覆盖过他的锁骨，脸颊，耳廓。

这是一间属于三把扫帚房间，透过木质的地板，他们可以隐隐约约听到一楼的大厅中，人们大声交谈着，欢笑着，唱着不成调的歌曲。

而房间中很昏暗，只有一抹夕阳照在窗边的爱侣身上。

西弗勒斯用两只手环抱住学长的腰，卢修斯对他每一次的触碰都像是一道火焰烧过他的肌肤，不知道多少次他忘记了呼吸，只能凌乱的，从学长的肩颈汲取氧气。滚烫的呼吸在两人之间来回交替。

“卢修斯……”他闭着眼睛，用非常小的声音嘟囔着，似乎根本不想让对方听到这句话一样。

“我也好想你……”


	2. （二）他们正在成为彼此

（二）他们正在成为彼此

3

一九八三

这是伦敦少见的一个晴朗的早晨。清晨的露水凝结在低矮的植物上，被匆匆而过的皮鞋带走到远方。

卢修斯在周五的晚上提议来一次“早餐约会”，在考虑过两人的工作时间后，计划被实施了。

一盘青色的蔬菜凯撒沙拉，一只只煎了一面的金黄色煎蛋，一块不抹黄油的百果面包，外加一杯正宗的英式早茶。西弗勒斯很满意的点了点头，清晨的伦敦街道十分繁忙，行色匆匆的人们与车流交织着。少有的，伦敦的天空在这一时刻万里无云。蔚蓝色的天空像一只盖子笼罩着他们。

他悄悄地看了看对面的爱人，马福尔先生金色的长发，被他规矩的用一条缎带扎在了脑后。他灰色的眼眸少见的，没有落在西弗勒斯的身上，而是看向了延伸至远处的街道。它们没有聚焦，显得十分疲惫。西弗勒斯可以清楚地看到它们中街景的倒影。

西弗勒斯暗暗打算付给服务生百分之十三的小费。

这是一个美好的早晨。他想了想，随后决定等待卢修斯。当他听到脚步声，并抬起头来时，一位女服务生正小心翼翼的从托盘中端下一只只盘子。

卢修斯的早餐包含了两片涂满了花生酱的吐司，一小碟黄豆汤，两根几乎烤焦了的香肠，和一些炸鱼块。不一会她又为他端来一杯浓浓的意式拿铁。西弗勒斯感到额角抽了抽。

两人开始了他们的早餐约会（Breakfast date）。

“发生了什么？”西弗勒斯在将食物放进嘴里之前，开口问道。

他等了良久而没有得到一个回应，他清楚这是一位绅士“不要在咀嚼时说话”的礼节之一。

而西弗勒斯也并不急着得到一个答案，他甚至觉得他们拥有着全世界所有的时间。在那一瞬间，为数不多的几次，他获得了凝视卢修斯机会。在那些短暂的时刻中，他看不到他们的世界，他们的责任，他们生活中琐碎的细节。

他只看到卢修斯·阿布雷克斯·马尔福。

他优雅，睿智，强大，才华横溢的金发学长。

“我……”他说道，随后意识到卢修斯正在回答他的问题。

“……部长，今晚要到霍格沃茨……”卢修斯疑惑地看了看西弗勒斯，他认为他有一些更重要的事情要讲。

西弗勒斯感到好笑。和卢修斯生活在一起的这几年的时光，使他们越来越相似。以至他的一举一动，在不经意间流露出属于卢修斯的特点。

他开始笑起来，却并不回答对面的绅士。他似乎成为了卢修斯，正笑盈盈地看着自己严肃地谈论一件事情。而卢修斯正在成为西弗勒斯，他皱着眉头打量着他，似乎对对方很不严肃的态度感到有些恼火，但却又无法对他生气起来。

我爱你——卢修斯。

这就是他要说，却没说出口的。

4

一九七三

怀抱着的人轻笑起来，他的鼻尖轻轻擦过西弗勒斯的耳垂，弄的他痒痒的，不安的在卢修斯的手臂下扭动着。

他不知道有什么如此可笑，但一股像是“快乐”的情绪由心底而生，在他意识到之前，两个人在对方的怀抱中笑作一团。

“你在笑什么呀……？”他趁着学长呼吸的空档，在背后抓住了对方披在肩上的金发，在手指间摆弄着，并凝视着学长布满笑意的面孔。

“我不知道。”卢修斯坦然作答，毫不遮掩地看了回去。

“哼……”西弗勒斯给了学长一个经典的白眼，换来了他又一阵笑声。

“我享受和你在一起的每分每秒，Sev.”

学长突如其来的告白让西弗勒斯不知所措，他一时间听不到楼下人群的喧闹，或木质房子发出的吱呀声，而只能听到自己的心跳，年轻有力的心跳声。

“你不必着急回答我。”卢修斯的双手攀上了他的脸颊，“我们有着世界上所有的，最美好的时光。”

此时的西弗勒斯丝毫没有意识到自己的脸颊早已染上两道绯红，被卢修斯冰凉的指尖小心翼翼的按压着。

“好肉麻……”西弗勒斯轻声抱怨道，“在魔法部的……”他本能的想攻击卢修斯对他的关心。但说到一半，却又害怕自己任何的举动会使他失去这一特权，便将后半句话生生截断了。

“在魔法部的工作，对我来说很轻松，小男生(schoolboy)。”卢修斯似乎丝毫不介意。

西弗勒斯看着他金发的学长，恍然间觉得他们之间的距离越来越近，各种意义上的。直到卢修斯的呼吸和他的缠绕在一起，鼻尖几乎要碰上，他才明白卢修斯在做什么。

“等等——”他向后躲去，但被卢修斯轻易的拉了回来。

“你确定吗?(You sure?)”

“不能再确定了。(Can’t be more sure.)”

这是他们第一个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

三）今日

5 

成年人与大孩子们在客厅与厨房来回穿梭着，“伊万斯秘笈汤来啦——”查理和比尔一人端着一个把手，扯着嗓子宣布他们的出席。

“查理！你要给弟弟妹妹做一个好榜样！”茉莉从他们的手中接过“伊万斯秘笈汤”，“不要再餐桌前大喊大叫。”

“可是比尔也喊了。”查理有些委屈，“我可以坐在校长旁边吗？”

“好吧好吧，你坐在哪里都行，”茉莉根本没听大儿子说了什么，“宝贝罗尼，我们吃完饭再和小伙伴玩好吗？”

“不！”罗恩气冲冲的把手拍在婴儿座椅的小桌子上，“不！” 但怒火中天的小罗尼很快就被他的伙伴: 哈利和德拉科，吸引了注意力。三个一岁左右的孩子咿咿呀呀的用婴语交流着，挥舞着手中不知道是谁带来的礼物，从麻瓜的火车到缩小版魔杖，喧闹声充满了陋居。

“噗——”一阵粉末爆炸的声音，珀西灰头土脸的站在台阶底下，两个三岁的双胞胎站在台阶顶部哈哈大笑。“妈妈！！！”珀西绝望地大叫，而茉莉根本没时间搭理珀西，比尔和查理吵着要在厨房帮忙，德拉科不小心用缩小版魔杖弄翻了哈利的面糊，哈利和德拉科都在哭，而罗恩夹在他俩中间，撇撇嘴也开始抽泣。

“梅林在上，亚瑟！管管你家孩子。”茉莉活动了活动有些肿胀的脚踝，手里片了一半的萝卜在菜板上来回翻滚，一看就是双胞胎搞的鬼。“好的好的。”亚瑟的声音从远处传来，听得出他根本没听茉莉到底说了什么.

韦斯莱夫人一项认为自己拥有一个宽敞明亮的厨房，但现在里面挤着不下六个忙前忙后的大人。莉莉把詹姆斯的魔杖变成了一把菜刀——茉莉的第四把菜刀被亚瑟拿到院子里摘豆子了；阿不思紫色的长袍被四个人在两分钟之内踩到了五次，而他丝毫没有脱掉的意思——“西弗勒斯，你把白砂糖放哪了？”；莱姆斯蹲在角落里扒蒜——他自己在阳台种的，每扒好一粒就用漂浮咒仍在詹姆斯的菜板上；后者孜孜不倦地用莉莉捣过土豆的锤子拍蒜；西弗勒斯面无表情地守在炉子旁边，每十五秒顺时针搅拌三次，又逆时针搅拌两次——“想要制作还看得过去的糖浆，就不能出半点差错。”亚瑟从院子里进进出出，还一边问来问去，“我的魔杖呢？你看到我的魔杖了吗？”过了半个小时他几乎百分之百肯定哈利手里拿着的缩小魔杖是他的。

客厅里，卢修斯站在尽头，上下打量着全新布置的房间。

“再往左半英寸。”前黑魔王站在他身边小心翼翼地把魔杖挪了半英寸。

“再往后一点点。”卢修斯蹲下又站起来，“你知道十岁的孩子有多高吗？”

“不知道。”盖勒特冷冰冰地回答，“放这行吗？”

“行吧，但是不知道从查理的角度看是不是还符合十八世纪麻瓜贵族的审美。”卢修斯遗憾地耸了耸肩，“可怜的孩子。”

盖勒特感到鸡皮疙瘩从他头顶掉了一地，“你有没有想过把德拉科送到德姆斯特朗？据说那里教学质量高超，设备齐全，学习氛围浓——”他还没说完，一个身影从身后蹿过，盖勒特手疾眼快将魔杖控制下的礼物盒挪走了，身影则接住了从二楼往下跳的双胞胎，珀西还站在楼梯底下，现在灰头土脸，又目瞪口呆，不知道是该哭还是该笑。

“我不干了。”盖勒特把礼物随便放到了地上 ，“珀西小朋友，我们去洗个脸好不好？”听着自己的声音，盖勒特又抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩，珀西乖乖地点点头，拉着盖勒特的手往洗手间走去。另一边，西里斯怀里有两个正在挣扎的三岁男孩，卢修斯只好暂停布置任务，提起不知道是弗莱迪还是乔治。

“为什么！这不公平！”不知道是弗莱德还是乔治蹬着小腿，“我们本来可以自己成功落地的！”

“弗莱德说的没错！“另一个——现在可以肯定是乔治了，附和道，“飞星星第三代一定会成功的！”卢修斯和西里斯同时叹了口气，“没错，当然会成功的，但是你们不想去帮比尔切菠萝吗？”卢修斯环顾四周，比尔正满头大汗地和一只菠萝作斗争。“没错！”小天狼星把乔治放到地上，“快速扒皮机是不是被你们忘到脑后去啦？”

两个孩子同时倒吸一口凉气，两眼发光，“快速扒皮机！”他们看了看对方，弗莱迪飞速从卢修斯的怀里挣扎出来，不出两秒就从楼梯间消失了。又不出两秒两个小家伙围着比尔的菠萝上下其手。卢修斯看了看西里斯，拍了拍对方的后背，“好样的。”西里斯感到一阵不自在，“谢谢。”他挠挠头，“你也是。”

等卢修斯布置完客厅，盖勒特才带着珀西从二楼下来，卢修斯觉得他是故意的，但珀西被盖勒特抱着换了一身衣服——好像是比尔的——查理的旧衣服。看到卢修斯的目光，珀西有些不好意思，他六岁了还被别人抱着，于是挣脱了盖勒特，走过去像是知道自己在干什么一样把礼品盒推了三度。卢修斯揉了揉太阳穴，他放弃了，将阵地转移到楼梯间。

“盖——格林德沃先生，我能跟你下巫师棋吗？“查理擦这手从厨房出来，他终于被茉莉赶了出来，但对自己的贡献很为满意。盖勒特在心里算了算，干什么都比给卢修斯打下手好，于是他说：“没问题，小伙子。拿来吧。”

晚饭十分成功，所有的孩子都收到了来自不同家庭的礼物。此时哈利、罗恩和德拉科在楼上的房间里沉沉睡去，双胞胎也被亚瑟盖好了被子，比尔昏昏欲睡的靠在阿不思的身边，而查理还在和盖勒特下晚饭前就开始的一盘巫师棋。

西弗勒斯和莉莉站在室外的前廊上，一人手里端着一杯红葡萄酒。远处半月明亮，星空疏朗。

西弗勒斯张了嘴又闭上，犹豫几次终于说道：“谢谢。”

莉莉不自觉的露出一个微（yimu）笑，“家庭就是我们需要的一切。”

她回过头去。透过窗户，詹姆斯和小天狼星正拿着一本婴儿用品杂志品头论足。阿不思搂着比尔在一旁观战，盖勒特时不时回头看几眼阿不思，小朋友的红头发靠在曾经一样红头发的少年身上。“没错。”西弗勒斯附和，“不知道这些小鬼上了学会给我惹多的麻烦。”卢修斯和亚瑟在收拾厨房和餐厅，茉莉终于可以休息一会了，她早早就上了床。莉莉拍了拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，眼神诚恳，“我提前道个歉，不过你还有九年的快活时光到哈利和德拉科上学。为人师不容易。”

“喂——”亚瑟爬过詹姆斯和小天狼星，把窗户开了个缝，“你们要不要吃剩的枫糖浆蛋糕？”

6 

斯莱特林休息室常年阴冷潮湿，卢修斯发誓他看到黒湖的湖水从玻璃的缝隙中流到地板上过。但七年了，没有一天是如此的彻骨。

他就要毕业了，就要成为一个顾及家庭，顾及事业的成年人了。梅林在上，光是这个念头就让卢修斯不寒而栗。霍格沃茨是他的家，不是第二个家，就是家。虽然有些教授有一张讨厌的嘴脸，有些同学带着无尽的目的性，但这是那个接受他，尊重他，爱护他的地方。休息室里的一砖一瓦他都认识，学院里的所有学生他都能……

“喂，你在想什么呢？”

卢修斯伤春悲秋的思绪被打断了，他抬头一看，黑发少年正手足无措的站在休息室的正中央，也不知道在那里站了多久。

Oh. 

卢修斯在心里重重的叹了一口气。

“你把我叫到这里来，不是就为了看你唉声叹气吧？“

公共休息室里没有任何其他人，庭院里倒是热闹的很，但这和他们没有任何关系。他张开双臂，学弟似乎不情不愿地走近了，随随便便给了他一个草率的拥抱。可卢修斯不认，他加紧了这个拥抱。霍格沃茨有他可真是幸运。这句话在他的头脑里转来转去，我就没有这么幸运。我将来会和什么纯血家族的小姐结婚，会有三个淡金色头发的子嗣……他没来由的感到一阵酸楚。

最后等他松开了手，西弗勒斯还是不愿走远，他的手指抓住了卢修斯的袍子，犹豫了很久才抬头用漆黑的眼眸看着他。你将来会和什么纯血家族的小姐结婚，西弗勒斯想，感到眉毛附近特别的肿胀，会有三个淡金色头发的子嗣。

卢修斯拉着他不愿意松开的手，他们贴着玻璃坐下，外面是黒湖湖底。

”你看，“卢修斯点亮了魔杖，照出一小圈光芒，远处巨大的章鱼冲着光源游来，“他的名字叫海斯提亚*，是我在一年级的时候收养的。”

西弗勒斯自以为隐蔽的翻了翻眼球，这使得卢修斯也不得不好好的藏起来他的笑意。“马尔福先生这么多年一直在黒湖养着学校不让带的宠物啊？”

“没错，”他大方的承认，“现在他是你的了。”

西弗勒斯转过头来盯着他，“这有什么可开玩笑的？”他感到一种被欺骗的感受，卢修斯大费周章做了精巧的解密信纸（虽然他一眼就看出来了），还用密码写了一大段肉麻的话（虽然他不到半天就翻译完了，翻译的时候他目瞪口呆，面红耳赤），只是为了开一个蹩脚的玩笑吗？

“我没在开玩笑。”卢修斯用一只手把西弗勒斯搂在怀里，小学弟瘦弱的体格让他担心。“我父亲从很小的时候——我都不记得了——开始教育我要做一个合格的马尔福家主，要八面玲珑，察言观色。可我想交朋友，我想问邓布利多校长问题，我想坐在角落里看魔法史。”小学弟没了声音，安安静静的坐在卢修斯的身边，手里摆弄着校服的一角。“海斯提亚是我第一个真正的好朋友，他在半夜的时候从我的窗子前游过，有的时候还给我带一些恶心的海草。”

他们都非常安静的笑了。笑声过后，西弗勒斯抬起头来。

“我会想你的。”他说，眼神里盛满了不甘，嘴角崩成了一条直线。

”每天都想吗？”卢修斯问，收紧了手臂。

“嗯。” 

这一声回答几乎为不可闻，但卢修斯确信他听到了。

于是他说：”那我也每天都想。"

7

卢修斯不知道自己是什么时候到家的。外面夜色沉沉，西弗勒斯先到一步，马尔福庄园亮起一盏明灯。他的左手里提着婴儿篮，里面德拉克睡得正香。

客厅里暗黄的灯光一路指引着卢修斯的目光，灯光的尽头是小婴儿的房间，开着的半扇门后露出一个忙碌的身影。可能是火焰威士忌喝多了几杯，他感到胸口暖暖的，比这些鹅黄色的灯光都要暖。

德拉科的被子被勤勤恳恳的教授铺好了，他小心翼翼地从篮子里抱起小小的一团宝贝，脑袋上稀疏的金色毛发和身后爱人的没有任何区别。西弗勒斯想到这特意又看了看卢修斯，对比了一下，后者显然会错了意，凑上来把下巴搭在了西弗勒斯的肩头。

“他好小哦。”卢修斯趴在教授的耳边小声说，呼出的热气直接穿过了西弗勒斯的大脑，使他感到轻飘飘，又昏昏沉。

“当然了——”西弗勒斯挣扎着挽留最后几点清醒的头脑，“他还不到一岁呢，你不到一岁的时候也这么小。”他失败了，因为卢修斯的手臂先是轻轻的缠绕在他的腰间，之后渐渐收紧，他的后背与卢修斯的胸膛贴的紧紧的。笑容轻易的攻陷了他面部的肌肉。

他感受得到贴在自己身上的马尔福也情不自禁的勾起嘴角，后者淡金色的长发垂在他的胸前。卢修斯用手指一点，整个马尔福庄园陷入一片漆黑，小德拉科没被吵醒，他在爸爸的怀抱里安稳的做着某些关于魁地奇的美梦。

“我爱你们。”

紧接着的是一个缠绵的亲吻。


End file.
